je ne peux pas vivre sans toi
by pyro-54
Summary: Hermione a tout perdu, l'amour de sa vie et son meilleur ami. Sans eux, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas vivre. Elle décide alors d'écrire une lettre d'adieu et d'en finir...


C'était enfin terminé, il n'y avait plus de guerre. Mais pour Hermione, le pire était à venir. Il y avait eu beaucoup de perte, mais personne ne pouvait imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir la jeune fille. Il l'avait quitté, il était parti avant qu'elle puisse lui dire ce qu'elle voulait tant lui dire depuis 6 ans. Six ans à attendre le bon moment est maintenant il était trop tard. Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience ?  
Pourquoi se justifier ? L'amour ne s'explique pas, alors le sang que l'on retrouvera chez elle ne s'expliquera pas non plus. Elle avait grandi avec lui, et elle mourrait avec lui si elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui. Elle l'aimait plus que quiconque et personne ne pourrait jamais le remplacer.  
Il y a des choses que la vie n'explique pas, il y a des êtres que la mort te prend et ne te rend pas. Elle l'avait prit lui, et jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ça. Tout le monde savait que sans lui, ça allait être dur. Elle avait perdu la personne sur qui elle comptait le plus.  
Hermione prit l'arme posée sur son bureau, elle était prête. Elle avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis dans la bataille, Ron, mort à cause d'elle. Il avait tant voulu la protéger… Quand un des mangemorts à voulu la tuer, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à se mettre en travers de son tir. Même si cela le tuer. Elle avait aussi perdu, mort face à Voldemort. Il était mort à cause de la prophétie qui disait que l'un ne pourrait pas vivre sans l'autre. Il avait tué le Mage Noir même si ça avait dû le tuer.  
Hermione regarda autour d'elle, oui tout était prêt. Elle pouvait en finir maintenant. Elle approcha alors le canon de sa bouche. Une larme coula, silencieuse, sur sa joue. De toute façon, elle savait que sa vie ne valait plus d'être vécu, et ce n'était pas la seule à le savoir. Ginny aussi le savait, et elle lui avait même dit. Lors de l'enterrement de Ron et d'Harry, Ginny, en larme, s'était approchée d'elle et lui avait dit en sanglotant :

- Il ne faut pas Mione… je… je sais que ça va être dur… mais tu dois tenir… ne fais pas de bêtise… tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent.

Ce qu'il voulait, Hermione ne pouvait pas le savoir, puisqu'ils étaient morts, la laissant là à vivre. Devant faire le chemin toute seule désormais. Comment pouvait-elle vivre après avoir perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, ses premiers amis. Non, elle ne pouvait pas… elle ne le ferait pas. Elle avait tout organisé depuis longtemps. Voulant mourir chez elle. Elle savait que ses parents allaient pleurer, que ses amis allaient souffrir mais elle ne pouvait pas rester uniquement pour eux. Sa vie était finie. Elle s'était stoppée au moment où Ron les avait quittés. Ron était sa vie. Harry, son pied d'appui (NdA : c'est nul je sais mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre lol). Sans eux, Dieu seul sait où elle serait aujourd'hui.  
Elle avait écrit une lettre qu'elle avait surtout destinée à Ron en faîte. C'était une lettre d'adieu d'accord. Mais elle disait dedans tout ce que jamais elle ne pourrait dire.  
Elle remit le canon dans sa bouche et compta jusqu'à trois…  
1…2…3… elle tira. C'était fini, Hermione Granger, n'était plus, Harry et Ron, non plus, le trio prenait fin là.

Quand ses parents rentrèrent du travail, plus tard dans la soirée. Ils trouvèrent leur fille, étendu dans son lit.  
Malgré leurs pleurs, leurs peines, leurs douleurs, ils réussirent tout de même à trouver la lettre que leur fille avait laissée pour eux. Lors de son enterrement, ils décidèrent de la lire. Ou plutôt de la faire lire à Ginny qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il était écrit dessus. 

Je veux te retrouver… tu ne le sais pas mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. Harry et toi êtes mes premiers amis et je ne pourrais rien faire sans vous. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Vivre sans toi c'est comme ne pas vivre.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment une raison facile à comprendre. Très peu de mes amis savent que je ressentais un tel amour pour lui. Pour Ron.   
Ginny, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir. Je t'en aurais voulu si tu avais fait la même chose je pense mais je n'y suis pour rien. Tu connais mes sentiments et tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans eux. Je veux aller les rejoindre. Et c'est ce que je compte faire en tout cas.  
Papa, Maman. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je vous laisse là alors que vous avez tant fait pour moi.  
Mes amis, c'est mieux ainsi. C'est nul à dire mais je ne pense pas vraiment que vous ayez envie de me voir en tant qu'une fille qui n'aurait pas de vie qui serait blessée et qui aurait une vie de merde.  
C'est tout ce que j'ai le courage d'écrire. Je vous aime et je ne vous oublierais jamais. Sachez que j'ai retrouvé Ron et Harry.  
Adieu  
Hermione

Alors qu'elle finissait sa lecture, de nouvelles phrases apparurent alors au bas de la feuille. Ginny n'arrivait pas à y croire ses yeux. Elle leva la tête, regarda l'assemblée et dit :

- Il y a des lignes en plus ! Elles viennent seulement d'apparaître ! Je… je ne comprends pas !  
- Lis-les Ginny ! lui dit Madame Weasley.  
- Je… d'accord.

Je ne sais pas si vous voyez ses lignes. Je suis bel et bien au ciel. Je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça. Ron et Harry sont là, à côté de moi. Il me dise de vous dire qu'ils sont désolés. Ginny, Harry t'aime. Il n'a jamais réussi à te le dire. Ne fais pas comme moi. Continue de vivre. Tourne la page et vis. Tu ne fois pas te tuer. Tu mérites de vivre et de devenir ce que tu veux être. Nous vous aimons tous et nous espérons que vous garderez une place pour nous dans vos cœurs.  
Forever, vos amis, Hermione, Harry et Ron

Ils leurs avaient écrits un message de là où il était ! Comment avaient-ils bien pu faire. Et pourquoi Ron ou Harry ne la pas fait avant ? Ça personne ne put l'expliquer. En tout cas, se fut le seul message qui fut transmit…  
Ginny ne se suicida pas, jurant de réussir sa vie pour le trio. Elle se maria avec Neville, qui, avec le temps, devînt, qui l'aurait cru (lol), mignon. Ils eurent trois enfants qu'ils appelèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione…

FIN. 

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ? Je ne sais pas vraiment moi, je trouve ça bizarre comme histoire lol mais bon voilà quoi. Alors, euh… REVIEWS !


End file.
